My Lovely Maids
by DokixNoxStar
Summary: Ikuto owns this big mansion with his little sister, Utau. Due to the death of their parents Ikuto hires two maids to make the mansion more lively. Then a new girl comes to their school and Ikuto thinks a third maid would be perfect...
1. A Normal Day

**So this is just an idea that came up but for some reason and I have doubts that you guys would like it. Well anyway just read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way. **

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

"Master!" I heard the curtains move as the sun light up my room, having its rays hit my eyes. I closed my eyes tighter from the sudden brightness. _Morning already? _I thought as I lazily grabbed the pillow to cover my eyes.

"Master!" She repeated as I started to make out who the voice was. Yaya. "You must get up." She said while moving the pillow and as she did her stern look softened.

"But I'm still tired." I said cutely pouting because I know Yaya can't resist this. Yaya gave up and quickly grabbed me.

"Oh Master-sama your so cute!" Shaking me back and forth. "You can go right back to bed." She said happily leaving me smirking from the win.

"Finally." I sighed letting my head hit the pillow again slowly returning back to sleep when someone loudly opened the door.

"This is no good." A soft voice said quickly pulling the covers off with one swift movement. I curled my body from the sudden coldness. I turned around to see Rima's serious face with my blanket in her hand. "Get up master." With coldness in her voice I pouted again to see if she will give in just like Yaya. She simply shook her head "Cuteness don't work on me, Master." As she rummaged through my closet and threw me my school uniform. I caught it and looked at it with disgust. Her voice softened "Go get ready your sister preparing breakfast today."

I sighed. This is how it is every morning my maids trying to get me to go to school even though I really don't want to. What's the point I already have plenty of money to last me till I die thanks to the inheritance. I slowly put on my school uniform and walked downstairs.

"Morning brother." My sister said pouring orange juice for me as I sat down.

"Morning." I replied looking at the table filled with food as Yaya and Rima helped themselves. They all take turns making me breakfast. Rima tends to make my eggs very sweet since she puts sugar in everything. One time she baked a cake and we were all very awake during school. Rima makes a very simple breakfast but it's still good. While Utau makes something new every time it's her turn. She will make someone very happy one day but for now. "Thank you for the food!" I said as I took a bite. Utau smiled because she already knew I thought it was delicious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Come on Ikuto." Utau said as she tugged on my sleeve. "Were going to be late."

"So." I replied boredly.

She turned around and got close to me my face. She raised her voice "You know I wished you cared more." Crossing her arms.

"Whatever." I said as I continued to walk because people started to stare. Utau sighed and realized I was walking away. "Hey wait for me." As she walked behind me.

I said goodbye to Utau as she ran to her class. We may go to the same school but she's a year younger than me so I won't see her till school is over. As for Rima and Yaya they go to a different school because it wouldn't look good if anyone finds out that there working as live in maids in my estate. People think it's just me and Utau but I hired those two to make life more interesting in that mansion. My parents died one year ago I wanted my house to be as lively as possible so Utau and I will never feel alone.

"T-Tsukiyomi-san." I looked up and saw Harumi playing with her fingers and she tried to avoid my gaze. She is one of the many people that have a crush on me and she's one of the few that actually try to get to know me. "Are you alright? She said lightly blushing. "It seemed you were lost in thought." I actually find her shyness pretty cute that's why it's so fun to mess with her.

"I guess I always do when I'm thinking of you." Her blush became a noticeable red.

"That's a lie!" She said covering her blush with her hands.

I smirked. "Whatever you say Harumi." As I looked out the window. _What a nice day and I'm trapped in this place._

"Alright everyone in your seats, were starting class." The sensei began to write on the board then turned around. "Before I forget were having a transfer student who will be coming in tomorrow." That caught my attention I wonder if it's a girl? "It a girl." The sensei added almost like he read my mind. I smirked I hope it's someone interesting.

"A transfer student?" Utau asked.

"Yeah some new girl." Utau raised a brow and smiled. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I bet when you found out you were thinking "Oh a new prey." As she tried to copy my smirk. "Or something like that."

"What your wrong. I couldn't care less." I looked away.

"Oh please Ikuto." As she playfully punched my arm and I tickled her back laughing. _Will just have to wait and see._

"Master-sama your home!" Yaya said cheerfully as always as she took me and Utau in her embrace.

"Welcome back you two." Rima said calmly compared to Yaya's welcome. I noticed Rima and Yaya was already in there maid uniform as Utau was going to put on hers. It's not really necessary for her to wear one but she wants to. She kinda made herself the head maid and tells Yaya and Rima what to do every day to keep this house the way it is. Without them I'll pretty much be living in garbage cause I can't clean or cook for the life of me. It first started out with Utau cleaning and cooking and me trying to help her but only ended up making everything worse. So that's how Rima and Yaya came into the picture.

"Master lunch is prepared so why don't you go eat." Rima smiled and I nodded my head in response.

The rest of the day I pretty much sat back as Rima, Yaya, and Utau do the housework. For every chore there's always a competition in it. Why when I got out from the bath I saw Utau and Yaya having a vacuum race to see who reaches the end of the hall faster with the vacuum as Rima refereed. Until there done I just watch TV and then do all our homework together then watch a movie till we have to go to sleep. Pretty average day in this mansion I wonder if someone else will join in on this fun.

**What did you guys think? Please R&R**


	2. Anonymous

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone! I'm really happy that you guys liked it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!  
**

:::Chapter 2: **Anonymous**:::

"Ikuto wake up!" Utau yelled opening the curtains.

"Never." I said not wanting to open my eyes.

Utau sighed "Not this again." Utau growled my name and then sat down on my bed. "Oh yeah Ikuto remember the new girl."

I opened one eye and saw she was smiling. Finally a reason to get up. "Alright I'm up, I'm up." I said defeated. I quickly put on my school uniform and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Master-sama good morning!" Yaya said smiling as always as she put down a large stack of pancakes in my face. "Cinnamon and sugar pancakes." Her eyes were gleaming as she poured a whole bunch of syrup from the top as it dripped down from the sides. Lastly, she put a strawberry on top and started shaking a whip cream can.

"No Yaya it's okay no more." I said covering my pancakes from further sugar. Yaya just shrugged and sprayed her mouth with the whip cream leaving some on the sides of her mouth.

"Yaya you have a little." I wiped the side of my lips but Yaya failed to get my gesture. I softly took my finger and wiped it off her lips. She blushed lightly. "You're such a kid." I said as I licked the whip cream off my finger.

"T-thank you Master-sama."

"No need to stutter Yaya." As I took a bite from her pancakes. "I am your master." I said smirking and I took another bite.

Yaya pointed at me. "Oh now Master-sama has something on his face."

"What where?" I asked licking around my lips.

"Just kidding!" She tapped my nose and ran off. "Yaya will start getting ready now!" I chuckled as I took another bite. _This is really good._

_

* * *

_

I was walking with my hand placed on my stomach. I felt nauseous as Utau giggled. "It's not funny." Giving her a glare.

"Yes it is you ate too much pancakes." Utau continued giggling. I stopped walking and shut my eyes from the pain. Utau stopped laughing and walked to me as she put her hand on my cheek. "Look Ikuto if your really don't feel good don't go to school." She looked worried now so I stopped making a big deal out of it. I hate making her worry about me.

"No it's cool." I said as I started to walk. I looked back towards Utau who still was worrying about me going to school. "Besides I wanna see the new girl." Utau nodded and started to follow me.

I dropped Utau at her class and reassured that I'm fine but I really wasn't. _Damn delicious pancakes._ I said as I slowly made my way to the nurse's office.

"Ikuto!" The nurse, Izumi walked towards me and told me to lie down on the bed.

"It's just a stomach ache let me rest here for a while." I told her. I knew Izumi ever since I came to the school. I sometimes go to the nurse's office and cut class and she would always be here. We occasionally talk but mostly she would let me rest. Izume nodded her head as she shut the curtains as my eyes quickly began to shut.

I checked my phone to see what time it was 10:00 it read. _I slept for a good hour_. I stretched and realized there is no rush to get back to class. At least my stomach pain is gone.

* * *

A girl's POV

I hate this I thought as I kept looking for the Nurse's office. Take a left at the next hall yeah right. Last time I ask for directions! I sighed as the memory of when I first walked into the classroom replayed. Everyone was silent at first but then wowed when I "cooly" said "P-please to meet you all." Remembering that my eyebrow was twitching and my eyes trying not to meet there gaze. I also remembered saying "what?" coldly to a student who kept staring at me. He just shook his head and continued back to copying notes. _ Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ I said mentally kicking myself. I really shouldn't do that on the first day. I kept looking at the signs on top on the doors till one read nurse. Found it! "Nurse?" I asked peeking my head through the door.

"She's not here." A voice responded.

"Oh I see." I said quietly as I shut the door behind me. I took a seat and decided to wait for her.

"If you want I can attend to your medical needs?" The voice asked which I confirm was a guy's voice.

I laughed. "No thanks I guess me being nervous is causing my stomach to ache."

"You too?" The guy said as I started to look around the nurse's office. As I walked there was a small opening from the curtains and I saw a glimpse of a figure lying down on the bed.

"Yeah…I just get freaked out when I'm center of attention."

"Being center of attention is a good thing."

"Not all the time." I ran my fingers through my hair as I sat down again. "I just don't like to be noticed. I mean not the way I'm noticed as." I heard shuffling coming from inside the curtains.

"Then why don't you just change that." I perked up at that as the word change repeated in my head. "If you don't like the way you are now then just change." Even if this guy is saying it rather boredly he is right. It rather kills me how simply he says such things when those words are really helping me.

"I guess I could…" I really wouldn't know what to change to cause having this rebellious appearance has always been my thing.

"I got up and opened the door to leave but before I did I told the voice thanks and he asked for my name. "Hinamori Amu, I'm the new girl!"

**I bet you guys saw that one coming. R&R!**


	3. Realizing

:::Chapter 3:**Realizing**:::

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hinamori Amu, I'm the new girl!" The girl said as I tried to open the curtains in time but she already left. _What an interesting conversation to have with the new girl. I guess I can understand that feeling of wanting to change. I know I did when my parents died but that's all in the past._

"Ikuto your okay now?" Izumi asked. I nodded getting up from the bed and stretching. "Your like a cat you know that?"

I smirked. "You missed a patient you know?"

"Oh really? I didn't mean to be out for so long."

"It's okay." I started to walk out the door. "She didn't mind letting me play doctor." Izumi sighed almost like a 'what am I gonna do with you.'

"Just get to class." She said gesturing her hand like she was shooing me.

"You can't shoo away a cat that easily." With that I shut the door behind walking as slow as possible to class.

I leaned against the door to my class. I can hear the sensei's loud voice as he kept going on and on about this war. I saw through the door's window everyone was copying down notes with complete dullness. They're bored expression was convincing enough not to go to class but I would get caught if I went anywhere else. I sighed opening the door as the sensei stopped talking.

He opened his mouth but I quickly told him "nurse." He gestured to take a seat and he continued writing.

As I passed everyone I noticed a pink haired girl two desks away from me. Her hair covered most of her face as she rested her head on her hand. That was her? Amu? She had a small ponytail on one side of her head holded by a red X. She had this punk style that completely disagreed with that sweet voice. I imagined her a bit more girly. If only I could see her face… I sat down and stared blankly at the outside showing my mansion from a distance as trees and smaller houses pave the way. I sighed at the wanting of being in that mansion with my lovely maids. Just a few more hours to go…

**Amu's POV**

"Hinamori Amu, I'm the new girl!" That's the first time I actually introduced my name happily to someone. Maybe it was because I couldn't see his face nor did he see mine.

I was happy that I didn't have much trouble finding my class as I did for the nurse's office. I really don't enjoy not knowing my way around. I just want this day to end as quickly as possible so the awkwardness that I feel when surrounded by my new classmates can stop. When you're new you always feel like someone is watching you, so you try not to fidget or look around too much because people would think you're weird. Or maybe it's just me being Amu again?

"Hinamori? I trust you're alright now?"

"Yes sensei." I shut the door behind me and found my seat almost to the back of the room. I noticed there was an empty desk close to my own. I wonder what kind of a person fills it. My body swiftly sat on the chair making no sound as the sensei talked while writing on the chalkboard. I had no intention of copying down notes so I just rested my head on my hand waiting for this day to end. My hair slowly fell and covered my face. Naturally I would move it away but today I didn't really mind for my face to be covered.

My mind started drifting away to other places as I remembered past times where I felt comfortable to be. The classroom door suddenly opened bringing everyone's heads up to see a tall guy walk in. The sensei stopped his lesson and the guy told him something but I couldn't quite make it out. Then he started walking to his seat. Every step he took gave me a better look of him. His midnight blue hair and eyes to match captivated me to continue looking. For a second I thought he was looking at me too but maybe I couldn't see right cause of my hair. He sat down and started to stare at the window showing no interest of paying attention to class. I noticed some girls eyed him as he walked past but soon realized that they can't keep staring for the next hour.

**Ikuto's POV**

I waited outside for Utau as I saw everyone leaving. Then I saw her blond pigtails running up to me.

"Sorry to make you wait Ikuto." As her eyes followed a girlwalking by. "Is that her?" I nodded my head as Utau continued to stare. There was nothing to see but her back and her book bag tossed on her shoulder yet I can tell Utau was pretty curious about her.

Me and Utau started to walk home as she told me about her day and the funny things that happened with her friends. I listened and nodded my head to reassure that I was as I occasionally smiled or lightly laughed at her stories. Then I felt an arm go through mine. I looked down to see the top of Utau's head as she leaned on me.

The wind blew as my midnight blue hair shifted to my eyes. I shake it slightly and as I did I noticed a pink haired girl looking at a list with a bag of grocery in hand. She shoved it then in her pocket and looked in my direction. Our eyes met for a second but for me it felt longer than that. I noticed more of her features then when I did in the classroom. Despite her relbellious look she was pretty cute. I wonder if she knows it was me? It looked like she gave a small smile but then turned and started walking. Half of me felt like calling out to her but the other feels like a better time will come for that.

"What's wrong?" Utau asked as she looked up at me.

"Nothing." I replied. We continued walking leaving only our Mansion ahead. It was up on this small hill that was surrounded by trees if you look out it from outside the gates. However when you step pass the gates there is so much more. People have forgotten that ever since our parents died. They use to hold parties and everyone in town was invited. Now everyone looks at us with sympathy because we're still kids but with envy cause we own a mansion and vast amount of money. Me and Utau are not to blame and were not these spoil rich kids people are so quick to think. We go to regular school like everyone else and enjoy beautiful days like this by walking.

**Amu's POV**

"Neh, why do you think Ikuto goes to the nurse so much?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's lying because that's how cool he is."

"Right Ikuto-kun is so mysterious.

"I wish I can go visit his mansion again."

"That happened along time ago. Ever since his parents died they never had parties."

"Don't you think he gets lonely?"

"Well he still has his sister, Utau, and he is rich."

"Kyaaa cute and rich! It's what a girl dreams of."

I was getting angry as these two girls from my class talked about this Ikuto like he was some celebrity. I sighed as they still cooed his name. I ahead to see all these houses and roads leading up to this big mansion surrounded by trees so you can only parts of it. For now it looks like a normal house but I can imagine it being totally creepy at night. So Ikuto lives there alone with his sister? Even I feel alone in my room but imagine a big mansion. I didn't live to far from the entrance but that fact didn't matter.

"I'm home." I said as I dropped my book bag and taking off my shoes. Finally home I thought happily in my mind.

"Oh Amu-chan, I'm sorry to ask but can you pick up some things from the grocery for me?" My mother asked with these puppy dog eyes. I gave her a 'are you kidding me?' look and started putting on my shoes. She thanked me and promised me my favorite dessert for doing this favor.

I got outside and looked at the list at hand when I walked. I repeated the words in my head as I read. _Eggs, pork, strawber--. _ The wind blew the list from my hand. I gasped and started chasing after it. _Damn wind._ The paper stopped and I picked up my pace to grab it but someone else already did. This petite girl with long wavy blonde hair picked it up. She looked at it and as she saw me running towards her handed it to me.

"Thank you." I managed to say. This girl she looked like a doll. With her small body and amber colored eyes. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was so cute.

"Rima-tan!" The doll turned her head and waved goodbye. She ran up to this girl with the same uniform. She had orange hair tied up in two red bows. Her hands waving frantically for Rima to hurry up. They both kept walking forward. Though the only thing lup the road is the mansion? I shook my head from my incoherent thoughts and continued walking to the grocery store.

_Eggs, pork, strawberries…_I tightened the grip of my list so it won't fly away again. The wind blew again as I adjusted my hair I saw the same guy that those two girls were talking about. Ikuto. I noticed a blonde girl holding on to his arm. His girlfriend? He then looked at me and I decided to go the other way. The two girl's conversation replayed in my head. What was so special about him? So what if he's attractive and has a lot of money. I bet he doesn't even have a good personality, I told myself. Then I remembered the girl said he went to the nurse a lot. Also when I was at the nurse I saw a hint of blue from the curtains opening. Then suddenly that thought brought me to realize what he said to the teacher when I couldn't hear. He said nurse…I hint of blush came on my cheeks. No it couldn't be…

I handed my mom the groceries and headed straight for my room. I remembered what I told him, how I felt about my outside character. Oh great why did I let myself talk. I hugged my pillow. I probably won't ever get to talk to him again. Yeah probably…but why did that make me sad?

**Ikuto POV**

I closed the door to my room feeling my eyes getting ready to close. I ruffled my hair with my towel as some drops splashed on to my shoulders. My bed squeaked as I lay down with my towel still on my head. I looked up at my ceiling and just tossed the towel in some random direction. I let my moist hair hit my pillow closing my eyes.

My phone's text alert went off as I opened my eyes to see it blink with a red light. I opened it to see Utau wrote me goodnight. I closed the phone realizing how Utau sometimes acts like she's my girlfriend. With that slumber hit me once more.

**R&R my readers!!!**


End file.
